El amor es real y la muerte eterna
by MuzThompson
Summary: ACFO. Annie Cresta. Finnick Odair. La pareja más polémica de Panem antes de la llegada de Katniss y Peeta. SPOILERS SINSAJO! Muerte de personaje principal.


**¡Hola!**

**He decidido escribir este pequeño one-shot para mi amiga Giselle. Disfrútalo cariño.**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé. No es Presente, pero bueno... tenía que escribir algo y esto fue lo que salió. Prometo publicar Presente este fin de semana ¿Ok?**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, si fueran míos no hubiese muerto Cinna, Prim ni mucho menos, Finnick :(_

**Advertencias: SPOILERS! MUCHOS SPOILERS! Si no has leído el libro, NO LO LEAS. Y si lo lees, será bajo tu propio riesgo; Muerte de personaje principal.**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica, bienvenida.**

**Muz Thompson.**

**_El amor es real, y la muerte eterna_**

Annie Cresta. Finnick Odair. La pareja más polémica de Panem antes de la llegada de Katniss y Peeta.

Eran una pareja singular, es decir, nadie creyó que ambos terminaran juntos aun después de varios años. La critica y los corazones rotos seguían a la pareja como una sombra que los acechaba cada que salían al público. Pero en el Distrito 4, en la Villa de los Vencedores, Annie y Finnick no tomaban en cuenta a Panem, no existía el Presidente Snow, no existían los juegos, y sobre todo, ellos no eran vencedores.

El Distrito 4 era un lugar hermoso. El mar podía verse desde cualquier lado. Se veía el sol perderse en el horizonte al inicio y final del día. A Annie, le encantaba sentarse en un banco enfrente de su casa para ver el amanecer y el atardecer. Y siempre, Finnick se sentaba a su lado.

Para Finnick, estar con Annie era dejar sus problemas de lado. Solo ella era capaz de hacerle ver que el mundo seguía su curso, la vida continuaba aun después de los juegos. Despertar al lado de esa chica pelirroja le llenaba de felicidad y no podía pensar en no pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Cada vez que el Presidente Snow vendía su cuerpo, Finnick agradecía que el resto del mundo considerara a Annie una loca, de esa forma nadie abusaba de ella.

A veces, Annie recordaba sus juegos. Tuvo que matar y ver morir a favor de volver a casa. Los gritos y los rostros de los tributos que murieron ese año la seguían cada noche y en ocasiones, en el día también. Pero no se arrepentía; gracias a los juegos, había encontrado a Finnick y Finnick la había encontrado a ella.

Cada año, Finnick y Annie tenían que ver marchar a dos niños hacia su muerte. Y cada año, sus recuerdos volvían con mayor fuerza. Para ambos el tener que ver morir a sus tributos, era volver a vivir sus juegos. Era como un círculo; revivían los juegos en verano y dedicaban el resto del año a olvidarlos.

Y luego, llegó Katniss Everdeen.

Al principio, Finnick no entendía porque Haymich parecía tan interesado en hacerla el Sinsajo. Cuando vio como acabaron esos juegos, lo supo. Katniss Everdeen era única, tenia la fuerza y belleza que un icono de la rebeldía debía tener. Ese año, Finnick no podía esperar al final de La Gira de la Victoria. Solo la vio de lejos, pero fue suficiente para saber que Haymich no se había equivocado.

El día de la cosecha, Mags se ofreció como tributo evitando que Annie entrara a los juegos de nuevo y Finnick no podía estar más agradecido, no quería tener que verla morir.

Cuando los 750 juegos terminaron, la guerra ya estaba en su apogeo y Finnick esperaba salir vivo de todo eso. Siempre había pensado en tener un hijo con Annie, tal vez una mascota y un jardín. Pero primero, tenían que destruir a Snow.

Nunca pensó que no llegaría a ver a su hijo.

Durante su estancia en el Distrito 13, después de que rescataron a los que estaban bajo el dominio de Snow, pasó todo su tiempo cerca de Annie, convénciendose de que estarían salvo.

Annie, amaba a Finnick. Lo amaba tanto que sólo el pensamiento de pasar el resto de su vida sin él, la asustaba. Cuando todo acabó, Annie estaba en shock. No podía sentir nada más que desesperación.

Finnick estaba muerto. No volvería jamás.

No volvería a abrazarla, a besarla, a sostenerla mientras dormían. No vería nacer a su hijo.

**_~Epílogo~_**

Francis Odair era un chico con cabello rubio y ojos claros, con una personalidad tan espontánea como la de su padre y un corazón tan grande como el de su madre. A pesar de que Francis no llegó a conocer a su padre, Finnick era su héroe. Había salvado a Katniss numerosas veces y de distintas formas, había hecho un mejor mundo para su hijo.

Y, tal vez, dentro de mucho o poco tiempo, la familia Odair vuelva a reunirse. Porque, después de todo, el amor es real y la muerte, eterna.


End file.
